Human
by SaRaPiE
Summary: Sirius ran away from home and ended up living with the Potter's, but what drove him to leave? "I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all"- Neither the lyrics of Human nor Harry Potter belong to me.


"Regulus, why don't you tell your father the good news?" Walburga Black prompted her youngest son. He looked up and avoided Sirius' eyes as he told his father he had been asked to join the death eaters. His father, of course was thrilled. At least one of his sons was following the desired path. Sirius on the other hand, abruptly stood and stared at his brother.  
>"Reg, please tell me you aren't going to accept." Regulus finally met his eye.<br>"It's too late. I already did." Sirius slumped at his answer.  
>"No. You can't, brother, you don't understand. You only get one choice." He opened his mouth to reply but their mother cut him off.<br>"And he's already made his, just as you made yours." She scowled down the table at him,  
>"Now sit down." Sirius remained standing. "Sirius Orion Black. Sit." His face was defiant.<br>"No."  
>"Kreacher." The elf appeared with a pop, "Yes Mistress?"<br>"Take him to his room."  
>"Of course Mistress."<br>"Sirius?" He glared at her, "Don't you dare leave that room until I come for you. Understood?"  
>His head twitched in what she accepted as a nod. "Very well."<p>

He found himself in his one safe haven in the dreary house. Looking around he realized he had no reason to remain here. Regulus had made his decision. There was no one to protect anymore. He was instantly in motion as he summoned the few things he had removed from his school trunk. He placed a permanent sticking charm on everything in his room, adding a few extra touches just to annoy his mother further. Sirius sat on his bed, wondering what to do next. Obviously he was leaving, but where would he go? Would his mother even try to stop him? Would she even wait until he left the house to blast his face off the tapestry? His door opened and she swept in, mouth open in reproach, straight into his packed trunk.  
>"What is the meaning of this?"<br>"I'm leaving." It felt good to say it aloud.  
>"Like hell you are. You will stay in this house, in this room, until September 1st and then you will leave. Maybe by the time your schooling is complete you'll realize how wrong your behavior is." She looked down her nose at him, as if threatening him to argue.<br>"No."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"You said it yourself. Regulus made his choice, and now I'm making mine. I'm leaving. For good." He knew his proclamation would not be received well as he hurriedly shrunk his belongings and attempted to push past Walburga Black in the threshold of the door. Her shock at being defied so openly allowed him to at least reach the stairway. He ducked as a red shot of light smashed into the wall next to his head. The screaming had begun.  
>"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR. MY OWN SON DARES TO DEFY ME IN MY OWN HOUSE. TOO COWARDLY TO FOLLOW IN HIS FAMILY'S FOOTSTEPS. IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR YOU WILL NO LONGER BE A PART OF THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!"<br>Sirius dodged more curses as he ran for the exit. He yanked the door knob and flung the door open. He stood facing his mother, who had finally stopped trying to kill him. They both breathed heavily. Regulus and his father stood at the top of the staircase.  
>"I'm sorry Reg. I can't do this." That provoked one more horrible scream from his mother and one more curse which grazed his cheek as he slammed the door and ran.<br>Halfway down the block, it hit him. He was finally free. He was finally free from his mother, and his baby brother was going to become a death eater and he had nowhere to go. Sirius pulled his broom out of his pocket and enlarged it. He eyed his transportation, going through a list of places in his head. A determined looked crossed his face as he swung a leg over his broom and took to the sky.  
>The Potter's lived an hour east.<p>

"James!"  
>Sirius landed in the middle of the Potter's lawn. It was well after 4 in the morning but he was sure to wake someone if he yelled loud enough.<br>"Prongs! OI POTTER!" A door opened and the yard was flooded with light.  
>"Padfoot?" James' bleary face appeared, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"<br>Sirius ran up to James, embracing him. James stood stiff, not used to seeing such emotion from him. When he was finally released he couldn't help but notice the tear tracks on his friend's face.  
>"I ran away." It was quiet for a few seconds and he continued.<br>"I left, Prongs. I couldn't handle it anymore. Reg is going to join them and I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out of there. I didn't know where else to go."  
>Sirius watched James' face trying to gauge what would happen next. He clapped him on the shoulder.<br>"I'm a bit insulted to tell you the truth." Sirius' face fell. So much for friendship.  
>"You actually had to think about where to go? Of course you can stay here! No one else could handle living with you, you insane mutt!" Both boys were grinning widely as they made their way back into the house.<p>

When they reached the door, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were standing there, wands aloft.  
>"And just who are you?"<br>"Mum, Dad. This is Sirius Black. His mum is psychotic, can he stay with us?"  
>Mrs. Potter studied the boy in front of her for a few tense moments.<br>"Black you say?"  
>"Yes ma'am. But I'm nothing like the rest of them. My cousin Andy always called me the white sheep. My brother is joining the Death Eaters and I didn't want to be forced next. I can find another place, it's alright." Sirius was making his way towards the door, head down and contemplating his next move.<br>"Does he always talk so bloody much?" James grinned at his father.  
>"He never shuts up, worse than me, he is."<br>"Just don't blow up the house." With that Mr. Potter turned and walked back up the stairs to the master bedroom.  
>Sirius turned, "What?"<br>"You can stay. James can show you his room until morning and we'll see what we can do."  
>He grinned, "Really? Thank you Mrs. Potter!" He grabbed her in a hug that left her surprised. She shook her head "If you're going to stay here there will be none of that. Mrs. Potter is my mother-in-law and she doesn't live here. Thank Merlin."<br>"Thank you, Mama P!" he gave her another hug and then James dragged him away.  
>"I told you it'd be fine, you dolt! We've got plenty of space." He explained as they walked down the hallway. "My room's in the west wing, I've got a couch but you might be able to transfigure it into something at least halfway decent."<p>

Mrs. Potter smiled at the two forms disappearing into her house.  
>"Mitzi." The Potter's house elf appeared.<br>"Yes Mrs. Caroline?"  
>"We'll be needed twice as much food for breakfast tomorrow. We have a friend of James staying with us."<p>

**So it's a bit rough... but I like it :) Let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**-SaRaPiE**


End file.
